


'A' is for Allison Argent

by eliottsevak



Series: The ABC's of LGBT McCall Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Lydia is totally and completly in love with Allison Argent





	'A' is for Allison Argent

Lydia was an admirer of pretty things, flowers, maybe a gorgeous marble bust in a museum, but the main thing she loved to stare at was Allison Argent. Lydia guessed she didn’t count as new anymore considering that she had been there for over a year, but Lydia couldn’t stop watching. She loved the way Allison moved, like a dancer or someone who knew exactly where she wanted to go.

The way Allison smiled at people was breathtaking, her teeth showing and her eyes crinkling, if she was actually happy or laughing she would lean her head down and shake it, letting her black locks of hair fall in her face, making her look even more beautiful. 

Allison as a whole was absolutely breathtaking. Lydia couldn't help but stare, now she doesn’t need to understand why Jackson had felt any sort of attraction to Allison because it was all so clear. Allison Argent was the epitome of perfect, according to Lydia. 

While normally Lydia would glance at a girl and call her pretty or hot there was something different about Allison. She wasn’t just gorgeous looking, but she had an amazing personality. A personality that made you just want to smile and laugh and enjoy every second you got to hear her laugh. 

Lydia oh so vividly remembers when Allison dug her head into Lydia’s neck to giggle at something the teacher had said. Lydia had smiled and let it happen, for almost 32 seconds. Allison was smart and strong and Lydia couldn’t get enough of it. Her gorgeous natural blush or her jawline.

The way she fearlessly jumped into the world of the supernatural without any guidance, she only got it after she realised she needed it, how she had taken down multiple people, even if they were supernatural.

Allison was a great person and Lydia hated her for it, there was already so much great with this girl and now she held Lydia when she cried over Jackson leaving for London. She held Lydia through one of her freakouts when the voices in her head just wouldn’t stop.

Allison went shopping with her even when she obviously hadn’t wanted too. Allison tried on outfits and made goody poses with Lydia, took bad photo booth photos and amazing prom photos with Lydia, when Lydia was kissing her cheek and the blush on both of their cheeks were prominent. 

When Lydia was feeling sad she filed her room with Pink Balloons and they watched the bachelorette all night, Allison always got the two confused but it was adorable when she would blush from embarrassment over the fact she had gotten it wrong. 

They watched the Challenge together, not the show, the bad movie with the Olsen twins. The watched all the Olsen twin movies, of course after watching the one where there in New York Allison went on a search to find the hot guy who was half nakedly standing in his hotel room when the two had broken in.

And that's how they began to watch supernatural, apparently he was a main star of the long running show, so one night after dealing with some supernatural of their own they started watching. It slowly turned into an addiction for the two girls, how Allison would point out the faults in supernatural creatures they knew about. How they pretty much laughed their way through all the episodes with werewolves.

Allison’s favorite character was Claire and Charlie, Lydia had rolled her eyes with an obviously and said her favorite was either Castiel or Rowena. Allison nodded and hummed approvingly and they moved on.

Whenever they watched the show together, t was always different, sometimes they would laugh through the episode, or let out sighs at how boring the episode was, Allison comparing about ‘fucking filler episodes’ the whole time. And sometimes they cried, Like when Dean or Sam would die, when Castiel died. 

But Lydia couldn’t bring herself to do it after Allison died.

She couldn’t watch, in fact the second she tried to watch the new episode she cried herself to sleep. It had gotten worse. Lydia emptied Allison’s room before her father could and took everything she wanted, Allison’s things, photos and some arrowheads. Some of her clothes and Allison’s jewelry, it hadn’t meant anything to Lydia before but she took it, she was well aware Chris knew of the fact she had taken it, they passed each other when Lydia walked down the hall with her last box, tears streaming down her face. 

 

Chris didn’t, he didn’t touch her or talk to her, just let her go, he didn’t acknowledge she had a key and didn’t mind the fact Lydia would sleep in Allison’s bed every once in a while. Lydia wouldn’t do anything wrong, she never touched their food or did anything strange or tried to touch his hunting stuff. Chris let Lydia digest Allison’s death her on way, let her cope without actually having to.

The voices were louder now, deafening whenever she heard them, taunting Lydia for not stopping it. She should’ve been a messenger of death, how did she not see Allison’s coming. How had she not felt that someone would die, there was nothing there. Lydia hated how helpless she had felt when Allison had fallen under the Nogitsune wrath, how it stabbed her with its sword and she was useless in helping her at all. 

But Lydia had realised something in all her days of crying over Allison and regretting everything. That Allison wasn’t coming back, she never would be, she was gone and buried in the ground, and Lydia couldn’t do anything about it. She couldn’t stop herself from being mad she hadn’t done anything.

Lydia found in comfort in Malia, but it wasn’t the same, she wasn’t Allison. Malia was different, she was as gorgeous and perfect as Allison. She didn’t blush when she got something wrong, she insisted she was right or her claws came out, that wasn’t cute.

Malia would never be as gorgeous as Allison, she would never fulfill Lydia’s need for the girl back in her life, the ebony haired princess who wielded her bow like it was a part of her. She tried Kira, she looked more like Allison but it wasn’t right, she wasn’t as pale and though Kira blushed cutely it was almost always when she spoke in world jumbles or when Malia shamelessly flirted with her. 

Kira wasn’t Allison either, she may brandish her sword like it was meant to be there, and it probably was but she wasn’t great at the sword as Allison was with the bow. Kira wasn’t Allison either. 

Lydia tried Liam next, sure Liam was cute and had those gorgeous baby blue eyes that would make anyone else melt but Lydia didn’t want blue eyes, she wanted gorgeous dark brown eyes, that made her so happy when they lit up. Liam didn’t blush unless Hayden was with him but Hayden let for Chicago, so now he blushed whenever Theo spoke to him, not matter how much he denied it.

Lydia wanted something to keep her from the pain and agony of Allison everyday so then it was Derek’s turn. Well little Derek, he had the right hair color but it wasn’t right, when they kissed there were no boobs pressing up against Lydia’s like when Allison kissed her, she officially didn’t like kissing boys, Derek wasn’t a bad kisser but Lydia had felt terrible because this is Stiles’ crush she was messing with. 

So then it was Hayden, she realised that this would further dampen her relationship with Liam but she needed something to comfort her, something to make her feel okay again. Hayden was nice, her hair kinda reminded her of Allison’s, it was the same texture, but she was helplessly in love with Liam. Even when she left, of course after releasing her chances with Liam were bad considering Liam was crushing on Theo. 

So after that she finally stopped, after Lori, Stiles, Brett, Sydney, and Malia again she finally realized nothing would fill the void that Allison had put in her heart, nothing would ever fill the space in her soul where Allison’s smile used to be, always smiling at Lydia. 

 

The night Derek brought Stiles back and they shared a very very gay embrace, ending in Derek ‘manly-ly’ as he would say later shedding a few tears into Stiles’ hair, which was propped under his chin so Derek let Stiles feel his heartbeat. That night was the night she realised she was alone, maybe not actually, she had friends, a pack. But she was going to college, with none of her friends with her, without Allison.

But she had no one to hold, or to hold her, no one to kiss or make love to. Scott had Allison, Then Kira and now Malia, while Scott doesn’t have Malia anymore but he never needed someone in the first place. Stiles and Derek had each other, Theo and Liam were paired up and so were Mason and Corey. 

Lydia was left in solitude, she went to the Sinema with the pack the night before they left, forever, but they could never actually leave Beacon Hills. In fact, they all stayed for another week, and then that’s when Liam came running, Theo disappeared into the night.


End file.
